


The Swordsman and the Navigator

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst to come, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, oblivious!zoro, zona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: When Nami couldn't help but worry.





	1. His Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro had a secret, but he'd kill you before ever admitting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mark this as complete, but will update when I get ideas :)

When people heard the name Roronoa Zoro numerous things came to mind; swordsmen, 'Pirate Hunter', one of the Supernovas and a monster by some. So everyone had an idea on his 'personality' from the newspaper. It really didn't come to surprise when some people ran from him when they just heard his name. So they would have a hard time believing (those who knew him probably would too)

... But Roronoa Zoro loved to hold hands.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud. The swordsman would most likely kill you on the spot if you'd so much as hinted at it. Just ask Sanji, he ended up with more then a few bruises because he had mentioned it when he was drunk.

Zoro would not let his reputation be ruined by that shitty cook.

He knew he didn't seem the type of guy to enjoy holding hands. Zoro would be the first to admit he didn't think he would like it either. Truth be told, Nami had a tough time getting him to agree to it. He was adamant that he wouldn't like it but denying her is impossible. _Especially_ since they became a couple. So it came as an absolute surprise to the green haired man that he actually liked it.

He can even now still picture Nami's smug look the first occasion he linked their hands together. It typically was her that would intertwine their hands. Zoro didn't know how to explain it, but it made him feel content and would calm him down when he was stressed.

For example, when they are on the run from the marines it would make the swordsman feel at ease to feel her grip in his. To know that he couldn't lose her and that she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything but I really enjoyed writing this! I hope to update this a couple of times a week


	2. His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way she could be in love with that 'couldn't-find-his-way-out-of-a-paper-bag-even-with-a-map' swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few drabbles are those I had over on fanfiction.

Nami refused to believe it was possible. It was simply impossible... There was no way she could be in love with that 'couldn't-find-his-way-out-of-a-paper-bag-even-with-a-map' swordsman.

There was probably no way she could deny it any longer. It made her angry. It was Zoro's fault! Why did he have to go and make her fall in love with him? It's not like she asked to fall in love with that idiot.

The navigator began to let her thought differ. Zoro would probably be the possessive type, even though that would mean trouble for Sanji. Nami had a feeling that being in a relationship with Zoro wouldn't stop the cook from flirting with her.

Nami didn't think that the crew would mind the relationship either. She knew Robin definitely wouldn't mind, since she kept subtly teasing her about her feelings for Zoro. Nami didn't think it was possible to keep anything from the archaeologist.

The next time the navigator saw the green-haired swordsman, she marched up to him and poked him forcefully in the chest. "You hurt me and there are no second chances!" Nami then gave him a peck on the cheek, heading back to her room to finish some of her maps while leaving a very confused, slightly pink faced Zoro behind.

Nami might have forgotten to notify Zoro that they were now in a relationship, but let's hope for his sake that he'll catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	3. She Couldn't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nami couldn't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to mark this as complete, but will continue to update it :)

Nami couldn't help but worry over the swordsman over that past few days. She knew something went down with Kuma back on Thriller Bark and the navigator was sure Sanji knew what happened since he hadn't been giving Zoro a hard time lately.

Nami noticed that he ran out of breath a lot quicker when he was training or whenever he tried to push himself.

She was temped to confront Zoro but Nami knew he wouldn't tell her because he had his pride, or something.

Nami found him one night out on deck staring out at the ocean.

She walked up beside him and before Nami could open her mouth, Zoro beat her to it. "I'm fine," he told her.

Nami froze in shock, so the swordsman knew that she was worried about him the whole time. Even if he did, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't fine. "Y-your not." Nami nearly cursed at her voice breaking, that didn't help the tears that were threatening to fall.

Zoro sighed and put his arm around the navigator and pulled her closer to him. "You don't need to worry." He felt her fingers clenched his shirt as she tried not to cry. "I'll be fine."

He always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
